


Worries

by Toasty_Marshie



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt and confort, Light Angst, M/M, Rin has a crush on Ryuji, Sad Ryuji suguro, help Ryuji, so it’s implied BonRin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasty_Marshie/pseuds/Toasty_Marshie
Summary: Rin comforts a troubled Ryuji who worries about his boyfriend.





	Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuji is the youngest of the Kyoto trio. Konenomaru was born first in January, and then Shima in July
> 
> Implied Renzou Shima/Ryuji suguro relationship  
> Possible manga spoilers

Rin was up on the roof with his familiar kuro, looking at the black sky that was filled with stars. He was bored and tired from all the training he did with Kuro who was perfectly curled up on his lap.

 

Rin heard the door behind him open and footsteps coming towards him. He didn't need to see who it was as the boy sat next to him sighing. "What happened this time?" Rin asked looking at Ryuji who looked so tired. Ryuji pulled his hoodie up to cover his messy hair.

 

"He's gone... again. I don't know if I can deal with it anymore. He seems so distant and when I try to confront him about it, he just shrugs and gives me a half ass excuse. I feel like he's not valuing our relationship." Ryuji answered as he pulled his knees up and hid his face.

 

Rin put his hand on Ryuji's shoulder as a silent attempt of comfort. Rin hates seeing his crush like this, he hates Shima treating him like this and never valuing their relationship. Only if Ryuji could just break up with him and be with him.

 

Rin didn't have the heart to tell him that but it seemed like the best option. Shima was hurting Ryuji on an emotional level with all his disappearances which lead to Ryuji overthinking and having a painful migraine.

 

Rin scouted over to Ryuji and side hugged the taller boy. No words needed to be side which Ryuji like, he just needed a listening ear right now. All the stress of school work, exorcisms, family problems and Shima really took a toll on his sleeping patterns a bit. He didn't want to bother Miwa with his problems since he was busy and didn't want the older boy to worry about him and Shima.

 

Plus Ryuji was always use to not having someone to vent his frustrations on. He kept it all inside and moved on with his life trying his best damn best to fix them. Ryuji took a deep breath before continuing on with his little rant. "Relationships are suppose to special and have a lot of effort into them. You have to learn to trust the other and rely on each other with other factors to make it work. I feel like he's not putting in as much effort as I am. He just thinks this is a game which to me isn't but what can I do? I knew what I was getting into and I was a fool to even been in this with him." Ryuji chuckled sadly as he leaned his head on Rin's shoulder feeling his eyes getting heavy.

 

They both stayed quiet watching the night sky together as sleep slowly started to consume Ryuji. Rin let out a yawn of his own as he shifted a bit. "Well, I have no advice on how to fix this relationship. Sorry." Rin apologized as Ryuji hummed in response.

 

"Don't worry about it. I know you don't but I'm glad to know that you're listening to my stupid rants about how much of a failure my relationship is." Rin looked at Ryuji for a moment not really seeing his face due to lack of  light. Rin was about to say something but he shuts his month knowing whatever he says it wouldn't make the statement anymore true.

 

"I got to go now. It's getting pretty late and I want to go to sleep." Rin whined as he looked at Ryuji again who didn't seem to respond. 'Damn it he's asleep.' Rin thought as he heard light snores near him. Rin shakes Ryuji awake who yawned.

 

"Fuck.. Sorry. I'll go now." Ryuji stretched out his arms and legs before getting up and leaving Rin alone. He stops and turns to Rin with a small smile. "Thanks again for listening. I needed that." And with that Ryuji left.

 

Rin grabbed Kuro who was still sleeping gently. He made his way back to his room he shared with Yukio who was out for a mission. Rin sighed as he laid in bed. Rin thought about what Ryuji said tonight and he wished that Shima will see how much this affects Ryuji.

 

He needs to talk some sense into that boy when he sees him. Ryuji deserves better which he agreed with. _'He'll be happier with me_.' Rin thought bitterly almost slapping himself for thinking of that. He just sighed loudly as he let sleep take him into dream land.

 

To forget about his problems and hope for the best for Shima and Bon. Even if he didn't approve of it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N it was 12:00 at midnight and I'm tired. Have this one shot for not updating.


End file.
